Una Pareja Extraña ¿Danny es Gay?
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: - Yo les explicare... La abuela solo me ayudo a que Danny y Sam fueran directo al aeropuerto, no para abordar ningún avión, si no para que se topen con las cámaras de televisión y un montón de fans gay's y lesbianas - explico Tucker mientras la abuela solo asentía cada vez mas divertida /continuación de ¿Lesbiana? Espero que les guste xD/


***Una Pareja Extraña***

* * *

 ** _Unos dias atrás …._**

 **Fentons Works**

 **En una habitación azul con varios posters de la NASA**

\- ¿Eh chicos … me van a decir que es lo que les sucede? ¿porque me ven de esa forma?-pregunto un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro. Este estaba sentado en una silla y dos personas lo miraban fijamente. Una de ellas era su mejor amigo Tucker y la otra persona era su hermana mayor Jazz

\- No se Danny, mejor dinos tu... ¿tenemos que verte de otra forma?- cuestiono Tucker mirándolo expectante y un poco desconfiado

\- Ok, esto ya se puso muy raro … -dijo Danny intentando levantarse de la silla, solo para ser empujado de nuevo por su hermana - ¡Oye!- se quejó mirando a Jazz algo molesto

\- Lo lamento hermanito pero tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que confieses- respondió Jazz cruzando sus brazos

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no sé nada… - dijo completamente confundido

\- Vamos Danny nosotros no te vamos a juzgar solo dilo - hablo Tucker cruzando sus brazos al igual que Jazz

\- ¿Pero qué quieren que diga?, ¿Ni siquiera sé que ocurre o por qué están actuando como si hubiera cometido un crimen?

\- Danny ¿por qué haces las cosas más difíciles?- resoplo Jazz

\- ¿Difíciles?- murmuro Danny frunciendo el ceño - Chicos enserio esto ya no es normal…- dijo una vez más intentando levantarse solo para ser empujado ahora por Tucker- ¡Ya basta con eso! - dijo molesto

\- Danny no te iras … por lo menos no hasta que nos digas porque engañas de esa forma a Sam, tu amiga y novia - dijo Jazz molesta

\- Esperen ¿qué?, ¿engañar a Sam? Pero…

\- ¡Ya no digas más! Lo sabemos todo, ahora el problema será como decírselo a Sam ..- dijo Tucker muy molesto

\- ¿Saber todo? - pregunto Danny perdido - Yo no sé de qué…

\- Danny, será algo muy duro para ella… y tanto que te quiere …- intervino Jazz cruzando sus brazos - Hay hermanito ¿pero por qué no fuiste sincero?, ¿sabes cuánto la vas a lastimar cuando se entere?-pregunto de nuevo.

Danny frunció de nuevo el ceño y suspiro frustrado

\- Tucker, Jazz no entiendo nada…- dijo de nuevo siendo olímpicamente ignorado

\- En fin Danny lo único bueno es que seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?-preguntó Tucker dándole una palmada - y los amigos solo se ayudan _en ciertas cosas_ , _y solo en ciertas cosas_ , en otras obviamente no, queda claro el punto ¿verdad?-pregunto algo nervioso antes de ver a Jazz la cual solo se dio una palmada en la frente

\- Que gran apoyo eres Tucker - murmuro sarcástica antes de ver a su hermano - ¿Pero si queda claro hermanito?, Tucker es solo tu amigo ¿cierto?- pregunto igual de nerviosa y por qué no decirlo también preocupada mientras Danny tenia cara de "no sé qué carajos pasa"

\- ¿Por qué hablan de esa forma?-pregunto Danny confundido- ¿y qué clase de pregunta es esa? Tucker sabes bien que eres mi amigo pero en estos momentos no sé qué te ocurre y también a ti Jazz, no te entiendo en nada…

\- Danny ya no te hagas el tonto… bien que sabes a que nos referimos - dijo Jazz empezando a molestarse

\- Te juro por todo lo que más quiero, que no me estoy haciendo tonto- dijo antes de mirar a su hermana con cansancio. A estas alturas solo pensaba que tenía una hermana chiflada y aun amigo súper loco, aparte que de parecía que venían de otro planeta pues no entendía ni J de lo que decían o trataban de darle a entender

Tucker y Jazz intercambiaron miradas confundidos, luego miraron a Danny de nuevo

\- ¿Tú crees que…?- preguntó Tucker

\- No lo sé - respondió Jazz encogiéndose de hombros

\- Tal vez era una imitación de el - teorizo Tucker

\- Puede ser... entonces tal vez no sea cierto ¿o sí?-pregunto Jazz

Danny los miro aún más confundido y negó frustrado… se habían olvidado de él… de nuevo

\- Chicos sigo aquí - dijo pero como nadie le hizo caso suspiro e intento irse de ahí como todo un espía internacional ( _Aclaración:_ No se podía transformar porque su hermana había activado todas las armas de la casa)

\- Danny respóndenos una pregunta- dijo rápidamente Jazz logrando que Danny saltara dos metros en el aire por la repentina atención a él (además de que estaba unos cuantos pasos cerca de la puerta)

\- Bien se las respondo pero después de esa pregunta me largo ¿está bien?- dijo Danny completamente harto y un poco asustado - por dios espero que Sam no se enoje por dejarla plantada en esta cita - pensó mirando a Jazz y Tucker molesto

\- ¿Danny eres Gay?-pregunto Tucker tomando por sorpresa a Danny el cual solo parpadeo un par de veces, aun sin poder procesar la información

\- Me están tomando el pelo - fue lo único que pudo decir después de hacer unas cuantas caras y gestos de horror - ¿pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Amigo solo contesta ¿eres Gay? -pregunto de nuevo y Danny frunció el ceño

\- Si Tucker, me gustan los hombres y aún más los afroamericanos- dijo de manera sarcástica

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritaron Tucker y Jazz completamente asustados. Danny dio otro brinco del susto

\- No Danny ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No te pueden gustar lo afroamericanos! - dijo Jazz casi llorando. Danny frunció el ceño y la miro incrédulo

\- Si hermano, eso no está bien además a mí me gusta tu hermana - señalo logrando que Danny abriera sus ojos

\- ¡¿Qué?!- grito

\- Lo siento hermano yo solo te veo de esa forma... perdóname pero a la que quiero es a tu hermana- continuo Tucker agarrando de la cintura a Jazz mientras ella asentía efusivamente

\- Si hermanito a Tucker no … Yo también lo quiero y no quiero pelear contigo por su amor- dijo Jazz dando unos pasos atrás junto con Tucker al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Danny

\- ¡Que no entendieron que era sarcasmo!¡Como pueden dudar de esa forma sobre mi sexualidad! - grito completamente furioso - ¡Y como carajos no me hablaron sobre que se gustaban desde un principio!- exploto alzando un poco sus brazos mientras Jazz y Tucker se hacían cada vez más chicos

\- Eh Danny cálmate …- dijo Jazz un poco asustada

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!

\- Danny …- dijo una voz detrás del oji-azul. Todos voltearon y vieron a una chica de ojos violetas y cabello negro amarrado con una banda color rojo alrededor de su cabeza- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - pregunto divertida.

\- Sam .. Yo ..- intento decir Danny

\- **¡Eras tú!** \- gritaron a coro Jazz y Tucker señalando a la chica que estaba vestida con ropa de hombre. Su ropa consistía en una chamarra de cuero negro y un pantalón de mezclilla, junto con unas botas de combate

La oji- violeta sonrió divertida - ¿Era yo que?- pregunto con fingida confusión

\- Tu eres el … Entonces Danny no es gay ¿cierto?-pregunto Tucker de nuevo

\- Claro que no - dijo Danny dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza - Como puedes pensar en eso - dijo indignado mientras Tucker y Jazz solo suspiraban de alivio y después de unos momentos Tucker se acerca a Danny entregándole su PDA la cual mostraba una imagen que era precisamente de él, besándose con pasión desmedida con un chico un poco más bajo que él y con una banda roja en la cabeza

\- Eso explica por qué pensaron que eras Gay - dijo divertida Sam (Ella había mirado gran parte de la discusión y estaba aun lado de Danny )

\- Te dije que esto de intercambiar los papeles no era buena idea Sam - se quejó Danny antes de ver a Tucker- ¿cuantas fotos de estas hay?

\- Bueno solo sea por ahora… esa la tome yo el dia que fui a la casa de Sam- explico Tucker

\- Ok … entonces hay que eliminarla - dijo Danny eliminado la foto mientras Tucker abría sus ojos exageradamente

\- ¡NO!- grito antes de empezar a lloriquear - ¡con esa foto los pude haber chantajeado! - lloriqueo, Danny rodo sus ojos y lo miro divertido

\- Hay Tucker- dijo Sam dándole un golpe en el hombro - A la próxima no seas tan espión quieres - advirtió medio enojada- Mejor pregunta antes … - finalizo agarrando el brazo de Danny

\- ¿Preguntar?, Pero si pensé que te estaba engañando, ¡Ustedes son una pareja extraña!- grito exageradamente alzando sus brazos - ¡Como se les ocurre besarse mientras utilizas esa ropa!- señalo furioso

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste a Danny? Es un cambio de papeles, se supone que pase esto si haces un cambio de papeles- dijo Sam señalando la ropa

\- ¿Pero por qué el cambio?- dijo Jazz completamente perdida - ¿a poco Danny quería saber… que era tener un beso con un chico?-pregunto algo asustada

\- ¡No! - grito Danny horrorizado - solo que... Ugh ... No podemos explicar eso - comunico mientras se sonrojaba y Sam asentía sus ojos brillando de diversión y algo mas

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Jazz de nuevo hora frunciendo el ceño

\- Jazz no podemos decirte porque son cosas de parejas - explico Sam riendo un poco - Cuando seas formalmente la novia de Tucker, tu solita pensarás en cambios de papeles - dijo con un aire de misterio

Jazz y Tucker se sonrojaron

\- Sam no les des ideas… pero pensandolo mejor... Tucker si lo hacen por favor ¡Ni se te ocurra hablarme de eso!- dijo Danny medio aterrado

Tucker se sonrojo mas - ¡Son unos depravados! -grito de nuevo

Sam rió y miro a Jazz la cual al ver su sonrisa no pudo evitar tomar a Tucker del brazo - ¡Ustedes están locos!- grito

\- Tal vez … Pero ya que lo saben necesitamos su ayuda .. - explico Sam tomando el brazo de Danny mientras él se sonrojaba un poco

\- En que nos metimos... -pensaron Jazz y Tucker mirando algo asustados la sonrisa de Sam

\- ¿Jazz me puedes ayudar a conseguir un vestido rosa del tamaño de Danny?- pregunto

La mandíbula de Jazz callo un poco, Tucker la miro incrédulo para luego caer al suelo riendo a carcajadas. Danny solo quedo callado tratando de evitar morir de vergüenza

\- Sam - se quejó mirando a su novia

\- Danny ya me vestí como hombre, ahora te toca a ti vestirte de mujer…- dijo algo molesta

\- Pero…

\- Pero si lo haces te juro que vestiré como la reina planta... - finalizo la oji-violeta dándole una sonrisa coqueta

Danny sonrió - Esta bien - dijo con voz profunda antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia - Solo si sucede eso ... Acepto - susurro feliz antes de tomar el mentón de Sam y darle un beso

\- ¡Por dios no enfrente de nosotros!- gritaron Jazz y Tucker tapándose los ojos

\- Pero que aguafiestas- dijo Sam separándose de Danny mientras este tenía una mirada de un chiquillo enamorado o más bien de un loco pervertido

\- ¡Ustedes degenerados nos van a pagar el psicólogo!- grito Tucker deseando con todas sus fuerzas mejor no haber intervenido en nada

\- Esto nos traerá muchos problemas…-fue lo que pensó Jazz mirando como Tucker le seguía gritando sobre lo impúdicos que eran a Sam, mientras ella le devolvía los gritos y por su puesto Danny seguía con su cara de idiota enamorado capaz de hacer lo que sea por la chica que quería en este caso... Sam Manson - Diablos … ni con años de terapia se me quitara este trauma..- murmuro sin saber si reír, enojarse o simplemente ignorar la relación tan rara que tenía Danny con Sam

\- Mientras sea feliz ... No creo que haya problema- oh pero que equivocada estaba

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?¿por que tanto grito?-dijo una voz logrando que todos voltearan y miraran a una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos violetas vestida con un traje azul ajustado

\- ¿Sam por que estas vestida así? - dijo otra mujer de cabello naranja corto. Ella traía puesto un vestido rosa bastante chillón

\- ¡Se ve genial!- dijo una mujer mayor sentada en un scuter mientras alzaba sus brazos - ¡Que viva la rebeldía y las chicas malas!

\- Abuela Aida- regaño la mujer de cabello naranja algo molesta

\- Vamos Pamela … Apoco no se ve genial Sam- insistió la abuelita Aida mientras entraba con el scuter y tomaba de la mano a la oji-violeta - Ahora dime nieta donde me compro una igual … también quiero un novio como el tu yo- dijo mientras Sam se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza bastante divertida

\- ¡Pero Abue me quiere cambiar a mí!- dijo Danny fingiendo molestia - Eso es cruel - agachándose hasta su altura

\- No Daniel, mi nieta se pondrá celosa y como no la quiero perder, desde hoy termino contigo y me busco a alguien más- dijo antes de reír junto con Danny

\- ¿Pero por que no me lo comentaron antes?… abuelita si quieres quédatelo ... Yo mejor me consigo a otro - dijo Sam seriamente

\- ¡¿Qué?!- grito Danny - ¡No Sam, Tú no puedes buscarte a otro, no eres libre además sigues siendo mi novia!- grito de nuevo antes de envolver sus brazos en la cintura de Sam

\- Pues ya no ... Ahora me buscare alguien mejor que tu, mas bien a **_otra_** mejor que tu…- respondió y Danny abrió su boca dispuesto a contradecirla

\- ¿Cómo que con _otra_ mejor?- pregunto Pamela logrando que los dos regresaran a la realidad y recordaran que no estaban solos

\- ¿Sam... Eres lesbiana?-pregunto la mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos violetas algo perturbada

\- ¿Qué?- susurro Sam contrariada y algo ofendida

La abuelita Aida empezó a reír y sin poderlo evitar Tucker se le unió

\- Mama, no Sam no es lesbiana.. - contesto Danny reprimiendo su risa

\- Entonces... Por qué…?

\- Porque llevo esta ropa. Bueno es fácil... Solo es un cambio de papeles- explicó logrando que las dos mujeres la miraran como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza

\- Esos quiere decir que... ¿estas tratando de imitar a un hombre?-pregunto la madre de Danny (Maddie) intentando entender

\- Algo por el estilo …- respondió sonrojándose al ver las miradas de todos puestas en ella

\- Oh- fue lo único que dijo Maddie, antes de ver a Pamela la cual solo tenía una mirada congelada

\- Eh ¿señora Manson?-dijo Danny algo preocupado

\- ¿Mama?-dijo Sam acercándose un poco - ¿Está bien?- pregunto

\- Claro que estoy bien...- dijo Pamela frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos, colocando una mirada muy severa

\- ¿Estas enojada?-pregunto Sam dando unos pasos atrás

\- ¿Enojada?, pero que pregunta … ¡Claro que sí!- grito logrando que Sam brincara y Danny sin poderlo evitar se colocara en frete en modo de protección

\- Señora Manson- dijo Danny intentando calmarla

\- Mama tranquila solo es un cambio de papales, no es como que... enserio sea algo real...

\- ¡Pero quien está enojada por el cambio de papeles! ¡Estoy enojada porque tu padre gano la apuesta!- grito la mujer totalmente indignada para luego hacer un puchero

\- ¿Apuesta?-preguntaron todos a excepción de Aida

\- Si, Jeremy apostó que cuando Sam tuviera suficiente edad tendría ideas locas con su pareja … justo como le sucedió a él con Pamela…- explico divertida Aida logrando que todo el mundo mira a Pamela con incredulidad

\- Al parecer tienes más cosas de tu padre que de mi - lloriqueo Pamela mientras Sam y Danny se miraron aliviados

\- ¿Entonces no estas enojada?- pregunto de nuevo Sam esperanzada

\- Ya te dije que sí... Solo que contigo no… con Jeremy tal vez bastante - explico Pamela

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que nos apoyas?-pregunto Sam de nuevo

\- ¿Apoyarlos?, pues … si… no tengo de otra, después de todo no es tu culpa… Eres igual a tu padre

\- ¿Mama, también nos apoyas?- pregunto Danny mirando Maddie, la cual seguía procesando la idea de que Pamela fuera alguien liberal… o en algún momento ¿divertida?

\- Que locura - pensó Maddie sin prestar mucha atención

\- ¿Mama?- dijo Danny

\- A si claro, tienen mi apoyo - murmuro

\- ¡Mama!- grito Jazz con cara de trauma

\- Que?- dijo Maddie regresando al mundo real

\- Entonces no hay problema si les digo - dijo Sam de nuevo colocando esa sonrisa inquietante que logro que Maddie y Pamela se empezaran arrepentir pero a la vez sentir curiosidad

\- Ahora si empiezan los problemas… - dijo al aire Jazz

\- Sam no te atrevas …- dijo Danny alarmado. Sam se encogió de hombros

\- ya nos dieron su apoyo y no están enojadas ¿por qué no?- pregunto

\- Sam…

\- Si quieres que utilice ese mini vestido de hojas verdes les tengo que decir…-replico molesta

\- Ustedes si son unos desvergonzados - murmuro Tucker, Sam rodo los ojos y Danny empezó a sonrojarse como loco

\- Si ven algo más raro como por ejemplo, Danny saliendo con un vestido de color rosa… no se preocupen ni Danny es Gay, ni yo soy Lesbiana - dijo mientras las caras de todos parecían una ensalada

Maddie y Pamela tenían unas caras de WTF

Jazz no podía con la incredulidad

Tucker tenía la boca abajo y miraba asombrado la desvergüenza de ambos (Mas bien la desvergüenza de Sam)

Danny tenía tanta vergüenza que solo se movió nervioso

Aida solo negó y empezó a reír o más bien carcajear hasta caerse de su scuter

\- A si no se puede…- dijo Pamela agarrando su cabeza

\- ¿Qué clase de pareja son ustedes?-dijo Maddie resignada antes de suspirar y mover sus manos- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ni me lo aclaren…

\- Si creo que es mejor… Solo les encargo si se van a besar haciendo esos cambios que sea en privado y no en público, alguien los vaya a fotografiar y esto se va a hacer un completo escandalo - dijo Pamela

\- De eso no se preocupen seremos muy cuidadosos - aseguro Danny mientras Sam solo asentía

\- Más le vale... No quiero ni pensar lo que diría o más bien que haría tu padre, Danny - dijo Maddie cruzando sus brazos

\- Y yo no quiero pagar esa apuesta… Samantha esta vez los apoyamos y todo, pero que nadie más se entere, menos tu padre - finalizo Pamela logrando que ambos chicos asintieran

Tucker y Jazz seguían en estado de shock. No podian creer que ambas mujeres les dieran su apoyo

\- Jaja ustedes si son unas Mamas muy chidas - felicito Aida antes de reír de nuevo

\- ¿Tenemos de otra?-cuestionaron ambas mujeres antes de ver a ambos chicos - Enserio nada de esto como noticia de último momento - advirtieron

\- ¡Lo prometemos!- juraron

 _ **Un día después del escándalo ¿Lesbiana?**_

 **Fenton Works (Sala)**

\- ¿No que nada de esto iba a salir a la luz?- preguntaron ambas mujeres mirando a Danny y Sam con seriedad

\- ¿Malos cálculos ?- dijo Sam

\- ¿Mal momento? - murmuro Danny

\- ¡Ustedes son unos irresponsables!- gritaron ambas

\- ¿Aun te preguntas que dirán nuestro padres?- cuestiono Sam divertida mirando a Danny, este solo frunció el ceño por su burla

\- ¡Sam por poco matas a tu padre de un infarto y míralo aún no deja de lloriquear!- grito Pamela llamando la atencion de ambos, para luego señalar a un Jeremy que se encontraba en posición fetal

\- ¡Danny, tu padre nos llevó a Jazz y a mí, a través de todo Amity Park buscándote!- grito furiosa Maddie - ¡Y al no querer escuchar tuve que golpearle con el bate Fenton!- grito de nuevo señalando a un hombre de traje naranja inconsciente

\- ¡Y como se supone que arreglaremos esto ahora! ¡Todos piensan que Sam es lesbiana!- gritaron de nuevo logrando que Sam y Danny se abrazaran del miedo

\- Lo bueno es que yo pude arreglar todo esto - dijo felizmente Tucker, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres, Danny y Sam

\- ¿ah sí ?¿Y cómo?-preguntaron todos mirando al afroamericano

\- ¿Pues de que otra forma?, les di a los del noticiero la foto de Danny besándose con un chico, ósea Sam solo que en ese momento estaba disfrazada

\- ¡¿QUE?!

\- Si, ahora piensan que Danny es Gay - respondió tranquilamente - y que él fue el primero en ponerle el cuerno a Sam - finalizo sonriendo

\- **¡¿QUE?!** \- gritaron de nuevo solo que la voz de Danny sonó más fuerte

\- ¡Tucker eres un grandísimo Idiota!- grito Danny furioso apunto de matarlo

\- ¿pero de donde carajos sacaste esa foto, no se supone que Danny la borro?-pregunto Sam confundida

\- Bueno sí ... pero…

\- Yo se la di, Se ven tan tiernos todo el mundo debe ver esa foto - dijo Aida logrando que Sam abriera su boca incrédula

\- Sabía que esto nos traería problemas…- dijo Jazz entrando a la sala - ¡Ustedes dos, Sí que son idiotas!- grito -¡Armaron una revolución! ¡Miren que ya hay una marcha en la ciudad de gay's y lesbianas que piden a gritos al sensual Danny Phantom y a la sexy Sam Manson ya sea solo como nuevos jefes o también si se puede como _novia_ a Danny o _novio_ a Sam, y se dirigen para acá! - grito

\- ¡¿Pero por que nos dices a nosotros? Dile al idiota de tu novio!- gritaron ambos

\- ¡¿Pero quien fue la de la idea y quien el qué la siguió?!- grito Jazz dejando a Danny y Sam sin argumentos

\- ¡Hay no puedo creerlo esto es lo más divertido que he escuchado en mi vida!- reía Aida mirando un periódico

\- Abuela…- dijo Pamela apunto de regañarla

\- Es que es divertido, esto dice ...

 _\- Danny Phantom y Sam Manson solo querían tener hijos para después separarse_

 _Ultima noticia ¡Tal vez Sam Manson ya está embarazada de Phantom! ¡¿Pero quién se quedara con esa criatura el "Papa" o la "mama"!?_ -

Tanto Danny como Sam se miraron y ambos se sonrojaron y sin poderlo evitar todos miraron el vientre plano de Sam

\- ¿Y bien chicos cuando venga él bebe quien se lo quedara?- pregunto Aida

\- ¡Abuela!¡Esto es serio!- gritaron todos antes de escuchar gritos afuera de la casa, de hombres y mujeres

\- Sam …

\- ¿Si, Danny?

\- Fue mala idea el cambio de papeles…- dijo algo aterrado de ver tantos hombres gritar su nombre o cosas algo subidas de tono (Obsenas) solo para el

\- Creo… que tenías mucha razón- murmuro Sam asqueada y espantada pues lo mismo sucedía con ella solo que eran mujeres las que gritaban

\- Y chicos no irán con sus "admiradores" - burlo Tucker

\- ¡CALLATE!

\- ¡No lo callen pareja de impúdicos!- grito Jazz

\- ¡Pareja de Irresponsables!- gritaron Maddie y Pamela

\- ¡Ya lo sabemos!- gritaron ambos, logrando que todos quedaran callados

\- ¿Y ahora que?-pregunto Jazz molesta

\- Pues ...No se ustedes pero yo en su lugar me iría tomaría estos boletos a Paris y me iría, por lo menos hasta que se aclare esto - dijo Aida algo divertida

\- ¡Que esperamos vamos!- gritaron Danny y Sam sin pensarlo dos veces para luego tomar los boletos y salir volando directo al aeropuerto

\- ¡Pero ...!- gritaron Maddie y Pamela, mas era tarde los dos chicos ya se habian ido

\- ¡Abuela por que hiciste eso!- gritaron ambas mujeres molestas - ¡No tienen ni equipaje, ni dinero, y tampoco nuestro permiso!- gritaron solo obteniendo una risa por parte de la anciana

\- ¡Te estas burlando! - grito Pamela molesta

\- No lo que pasa es que ... ni Danny, ni Sam irán a ningún lado - dijo la anciana riendo mas

\- ¿Como?-dijo Maddie confundida

\- Yo les explicare... La abuela solo me ayudo a que Danny y Sam fueran directo al aeropuerto, no para abordar ningún avión, si no para que se topen con las cámaras de televisión y un montón de fans gay's y lesbianas - explico Tucker mientras la abuela solo asentía cada vez mas divertida

\- ¡¿Que?!- Gritaron Maddie, Pamela y Jazz completamente en shock -¡¿pero por que hicieron eso?!- gritaron horrorizadas

\- Bueno casi nadie me creyó que Danny había besado a Sam disfrazada como hombre... y cuando ella lo diga por televisión todo el mundo me pagara dinero- explico Tucker

\- y yo solo acepte por que era divertido, ademas que Tucker es muy persuasivo - dijo la anciana riendo aun mas

-¡Tucker! ¡Abuela Aida! **¡Están dementes!** \- gritaron antes ir corriendo al televisor y ver lo que sucedía

 _y aquí en vivo en tele informa... miremos que la "pareja" Danny Phantom/ Fenton y Sam Manson acaba de llegar al aeropuerto como nuestra fuente confiable nos dijo que harían, lastima que no hemos podido hablar con ellos por que tan pronto llegaron fueron rodeados por varios fans, de los cuales en su mayoría son Gays´s y Lesbianas, dispuestos a conocer a sus ídolos en persona ..._ \- dijo la presentadora sonriendo a la cámara mientras de fondo se podía apreciar a un Danny Phantom intentando huir de varios hombres con pelucas y maquillaje en la cara, mientras por otro lado estaba Sam tratando de huir de mujeres, vestidas como hombres que sin temor, ni vergüenza la toqueteaban

 _\- ¡AUXILIO!_

 _\- ¡YO NO SOY GAY !_

 _\- ¡YO NO SOY LESBIANA!_

- _¡SÁQUENOS DE AQUÍ!_ \- eran los gritos de Danny y Sam

\- wow... esto si se puso intenso - dijo Tucker mirando preocupado a sus dos amigos

\- Pobre de Danny parece que lo quieren violar- dijo Jazz algo horrorizada

\- ¡Nada mas te compadeces de Daniel, que hay de mi hija! - dijo indignada pamela

\- Bueno pero... si lo pensamos es la única forma de que no vuelvan a hacer algo tan idiota como esto - dijo Aida logrando que Maddie, Pamela y Jazz la miraran mal

\- ¡Van a quedar traumados de por vida!- gritaron

\- Pero tendrán una gran historia que contar a sus hijos- dijo Tucker

\- ¡CALLATE TUCKER!

* * *

 _Chan chan chan... jajaja me gusto mucho escribir esto ... alguien va a morir cuando Danny y Sam se entere quien fue la fuente confiable xD (No quiero spoilear pero creo que sera Tucker :D)_

 _En fin este es el final de lesbiana espero que les haya gustado y bueno solo quiero mandar saludos a:_

 _ **Corazonoscuro2016:** En primera (como siempre) ¡Holis! y bueno en el anterior one shot de lesbiana te deje lo que pensé del comentario (Espero lo hayas leido xD), la verdad sigo en lo mismo, fue muy divertido (Y sigo riendo) En fin dejando de lado eso, espero que te gustara esta parte, que podría decirse que solo es como que paso después y que sucedió antes, Saludos y lindo dia (Mañana, tarde o noche) y de nuevo Gracias por comentar :3_

 _ **Invader Johnny:** ¡Hola de nuevo xD! Amigo sigo con lo mismo enserio fue un LOL el anterior one shot, y bueno espero que te hayas enterado de esta segunda parte y que te gustara, te mando saludos y de nuevo gracias por comentar *w*y lindo día (Mañana tarde o noche)_

 _ **Fangirl309:** ¡Holis también! Gracias por comentar y decirme que querías segunda parte y bueno aquí esta, espero que sea lo que esperabas, enserio gracias, Saludos y lindo dia( Mañana, tarde o noche) :D_

 _ **Alejandra219:** ¡Hola tocaya! bueno en primera gracias por comentar y decirme que realizara la segunda parte, espero que te gustara "continuación" y fuera algo que esperaras (o que por lo menos se asemejara xD) En fin también te mando saludos y lindo día (Mañana, Tarde o noche) :D_

 _Bueno después de los saludos de reviews_

 _A todos los demás lectores Gracias por leer y cualquier duda preguntenme :D_

 _Saludos y lindo día (Mañana, Tarde o noche)_

 _Nos vemos después **ShaydeBlack**_


End file.
